The sweetest of dreams
by MapleSauce
Summary: Two bit sleeps over at the Curtis house, only to find Johnny has claimed the couch mild Two bit X Johnny Rated T just in case
1. The sweetest of dreams

1. I dont Own outsiders, I know, how sad!

2. I've never seen a Two bit X Johnny before so I hope you like it ^^ I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not so please review if you want to see more ^^

Warning! May be poorely writen lol -.-

* * *

''Burrrrr'' Two bit shivered stepping out of the cold wind into the warm musty air of the Curtis house. Darry looked up from the paper he was reading nodding his hello and the red faced boy. Two bit threw his leather jacket down on the couch and lounged down on top of it. He could hear Pony reading out load in his room, Two bit leaned over and peaked in seeing him and Johnny reading 'Gone with the wind' again. Two bit shrugged and stared at the T.V.

''You wanna watch something?'' Darry asked eying him.

''Naw'' Two bit said ''Mickeys not on right now'' He said shrugging. Darry shrugged and went back to reading, Two bit got up and strolled into Pony's room.

''Hey Pony, hey Johnny.'' Two bit said waving slightly. Johnny nodded Pony said a quick ''Hi'' and continued reading. Two bit sat down and listen for a while and slowly fell asleep.

He woke to Pony trying to kick him off the bed, Two bit mumbled got up and rubbed his eyes. Pony sighed and said.

''Johnny's on the couch'' Two bit frowned.

''You know it folds out into a bed?'' Pony said yawning and Two bit smiled, turned around and went to the living room. He prodded Johnny gently. He didn't move, not wanted to wake him Two bit picked him up, He was light and small seemingly fragile, he placed on the chair Darry had disappeared from. Two bit slowly and quietly pulled the bed out from the bottom of the couch, it almost didn't fit in the living room, but to Two bits relief there was a small space between the bottom of the bed and the T.V. Gently he picked Johnny up again and laid him gently on the bed, pulling the blanket over him. Then he sat on the end of the bed, took off his shoes and his shirt and crawled next to Johnny. He stirred in his sleep opened his eyes and looked up at Two bit, who smiled at him, Johnny blushed and curled up into a ball.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked shyly, Two bit laughed.

''I gotta sleep some were too ya know'' Johnny just nodded and shivered, Two bit frowned and put his arm around Johnny's tiny frame. Johnny blushed but wiggled closer loser to Two bits warm chest. He smiled and whispered in Johnny's ear.

''You know... You're really cute.'' Johnny blushed and looked up at Two bit, who smiled at him again, a gentle pink rising to his cheeks. Johnny quickly looked back at Two bits chest and hugged him. Two bit hugged back, and suddenly Johnny felt safe, having those powerful arms around him, for once in his life, Johnny Cade felt completely safe. So completely safe, so utterly, totally... and with that he fell into a light, happy sleep.


	2. Love Triangle

Pony shook Johnny awake, gave him a weird look and then pointed it at the snoring Two bit -who had his arm over Johnny's shoulder-. Johnny blushed and half smiled at Pony.

''It got cold...'' He replied awkwardly, Pony shrugged and left to the kitchen. Two bit stirred and Johnny turned to him whispering a 'good morning', Two bit groaned and half opened his eyes, Johnny giggled, which made Two bit smile and kiss him on the cheek. Johnny's eyes widened and a stared at Two bit who shrugged.

''Too fast for ya?'' He asked his voice cracking. Johnny blushed shook his head and kissed him on the lips, two bit was taken aback at first, but he kissed back. All of a sudden they herd a small gasp and Pony was standing at the door. Two bit blushed and sat up right and Johnny cowered behind him.

''Johnny... I thought...'' Pony started but ran to his room and locked the door behind him. Two bit looked at Johnny confused by the guilt in his eyes. Johnny looked up at Two bit tears streaming down his face. Two bit panicked, he never knew what to do when someone cried. Johnny just buried his face in Two bits chest and sobbed, Two bit hugged him awkwardly and once he had calmed down he looked him in the eyes.

''Whats wrong?'' He asked, as seriously as he could. Johnny sniffed and whipped his eyes.

''Me and Pony...'' He started his voice cracking ''We were... together.'' Two bit nodded. Then cocked an eyebrow.

''Then why'd you...?'' Johnny started shaking trying to hold back tears.

''You made me feel.. safe.'' Johnny looked ashamed.

''Aww its ok Johnnycakes.'' Two bit said putting his hand on his shoulder and half smiling.

''You don't understand... Now I love you both, what on earth am I going to tell Pony?'' Two bit was shooken up, this was the most Johnny's ever spoken, and such a confusing sentence it was. No one had ever loved Two bit, and as much as it hurt him, he had to show Johnny the same kind of care.

''Go talk to Pony.'' He said turning away to hide the tears. ''I never meant to get between you two.'' Johnny frowned.

''But... I love you.'' Johnny said.

''Well at least try and fix it... please?'' Two bit begged, knowing just as well that he wanted to be with Johnny, something inside him told him he loved this boy. Johnny nodded and climbed out of bed.


	3. Scared puppies and Hyper puppies

I don't own the outsiders D=. To make up for the last short chapter I wrote the next one too ^^ (sorry its short too, once I get better ideas they will be longer though I think this might be the last chapter unless you guys wanna give me some ideas :3)

* * *

Johnny knocked on Pony's door.

''What?'' He yelled from inside.

''It's me... Johnny, I wanna talk.'' He offered. There was silence and then a click on the knob, Johnny opened the door slowly the room was dark and Pony was sitting on his bed.

''I'm sorry...'' Johnny started. ''It's just, the fight, I thought I lost you.'' Pony's shoulders were shaking, Johnny walked over to the bed and hugged him. Pony looked at him a few tears streaming down his puffy cheeks.

''No... You're right, I do wanna be with Cherry.'' Pony said smiling. Johnny shrugged.

''You just made me jealous thats all.'' Pony hugged and kissed him one last time.

''I thought you and Two bit were cute together anyways.'' He said winking. Johnny smiled and nodded his thanks.

Johnny felt the gentle hands uncover his eyes and he opened them revealing a beautiful park lined with bushes and trees. There was a long strip of grass and right in the center of the clearing was a cherry blossom, its petals drifting into a small pond. Johnny gushed and threw his arms around Two bit, who laughed, lifted him off the ground and spun him.

''Whoa.'' Johnny yelped as Two bit suddenly flung him over his shoulder and ran towards the tree. He lightly set Johnny down under the tree and ran to the pond.

''Look here'' He said ''Theres fish in here! When I first came I tried to go swimming and didn't notice them till one... well... nipped me.'' He said laughing then he ran over to the edge of the forest.

''And over here, I saw a fox and chased it into the woods!'' Johnny just watched as Two bit ran around and pointed and talked, he reminded him of a puppy, a playful, excited puppy. He smiled, They'd been together for 3 months, and Pony -being the only one who knew- didn't seem to mind at all. Finally the tired and out of breath Two bit came and plopped down beside him. Johnny just stared at him, which made Two bit smile even wider then he had been, and Johnny swore his face was going to crack in two. So he kissed him, and hugged him.

''I love you so much.'' Two bit whispered. And Johnny giggled.

''I love you too.'' He replied crawling on to his lap. Then they sat there, sat and talked about fish, foxes, quiet, scared puppies and excited hyper puppies. Talked about everything that mattered, and nothing at all.


End file.
